Talk:Ameyuri Ringo/Archive 1
Gender Ameyuri is female or male? I personally think she is a woman --[[User:Leodix|Leodix']]/[[User Talk:Leodix|'My Talk']]/ 05:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think the character should remain genderless, either until gender is specified, or if someone is familiar with Japanese names and culture, they could figure out if it's male or female. Yes, I think she's a women also, but then that would be adding speculation to her/his page. '~ Fmakck - Talk - ''' 05:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree this is the same situation Kurotsuchi was in.Deva 27 (talk) 05:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Since Shounensuki says that yuri is a common female name ending, should Ameyuri be considered female? :I don't see why not. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 01:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::While it's common there are males with their names ending in 'yuri' While i believe that this person is probably male given Kirigakure's whole background, leaving the character genderless couldn't hurt i suppose.--Cerez365 (talk) 01:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Question: Is there any reason, other than "yuri" in the name, that suggest that this character is female?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 01:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Ameyuri does have a somewhat feminine appearance. I don't think I've ever seen a name ending in 由利 being used for a man. That and Ameyuri's androgynous appearance is enough to at least bring their gender in doubt. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should there not be a pic here showing Ameyuri wielding his/her blades?--Zicoihno (talk) 05:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like with everything else, let's leave it until the manga tells us. While Ameyuri Ringo does have female looks, there's also the fact that the Swordsmen are infact that; Men. So I think we should leave the gender blank until we find out for sure. Could just be like Haku. Look female but was well, a male. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 08:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :In most languages, even one male member means a group is referred to by its male form. So, don't take swords''men'' to mean it consists of only men. ''~SnapperT '' 08:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well duuuh, I knew this. I'm referring to the facts we know. The ressurected are all male with the exception of Ameyuri Ringo, as this is what we're debating, obviously. The next generation were also male. Going back to my previous statement Snapper, let's just leave it until the manga tells us, like we usually do. I wasn't claiming to be a know it all, as my previous statement clearly shows. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 10:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::@Snapper2: I would like to point out that the Japanese name has no gender-related wordings. it's completely gender-neutral. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::All the more reason not to take "swordsmen" as significant. ''~SnapperT '' 17:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm putting Ameyuri as a man. Reason:The other members are male, the appearence may be like Haku, the name is "The 7 Swordsmen", and a woman's name is sometimes used for a man like Lesly. --Jonathan (talk) 20:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) # Lesly is actually a masculine name. Lesley is feminine and Leslie is unisex. Names with the -yuri ending are almost exclusively used for women. # The fact that most members of a group are male does in no way lessen the possibility of one member being female. Akatsuki had only one female member but it has had almost a dozen male members over time. # Male group names like 'swordsmen' can refer to groups with women in them. Not that it matters, as the original Japanese name is completely gender-neutral. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :In the latest episode they where calling Ameyuri Him and he should he/she be male in anime only? (talk) 17:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Naruhina4ever ::It would be better to hold it off until someone who speaks Japanese watches the episode and tells us. Subs and Viz's translation call Kurama a he all the time, but in Japanese, they only used gender neutral pronouns when they speak of the Nine-Tails. This could be the case here. Omnibender - Talk - 17:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I think we can call ameyuri female now as the spoiler for next weeks anime episode shows the voice over is female.--Zenryoku90 (talk) 18:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Women can voice act men as well. But that's just me playing devil's advocate. I guess this will allay people believing her to be male.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Name I am not informed about names and surnames in japanese, so could someone explain me is his name Ringo or Ameyuri? Here it is Ringo Ameyuri, and I know that in English it is more frequent to use first name and then surname, and since this is an english translation is his name Ringo?--Ttogafer (talk) 11:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ameyuri is the given name, Ringo is the family name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ringo is his/her first name, and Ameyuri is his/her last name. Quite obvious seeing as how Ameyuri is placed before Ringo. Ringo is a common first name, and I doubt that there is a clan out there named after an apple rather than rain. Another note, Ringo is known to be specific to mostly females which heightens the possibility of Ameyuri Ringo being a woman. :How do I put this so that I won't hurt your feelings... You're wrong. In Japanese, Ameyuri's name is written as . Since in Japanese, the family name comes before the given name, Ringo is the family name here and Ameyuri the given name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hair Color should it be noted that he has blue hair cus he does. :That's odd, since Ameyuri hasn't appeared in a manga colour spread or been animated yet.--Cerez365™ 22:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::i`ve seen one of him in the anime i found online :::No you haven't. Ameyuri has yet to appear in a colour in the manga, or to appear in the anime. What you saw was a fanart. Most likely something hosted at deviantART. And we don't know whether Ameyuri is a he or a she, so we just call Ameyuri Ameyuri. Omnibender - Talk - 01:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Revisit: Gender Any new information on this shinobi's gender? I don't like that the Seven Swordsman infobox just has a very noticeable break, and just like last year, I can't break the feeling the only reason this character, who has a common female name suffix, gender is in question is because the character lacks breasts and that is apparently a no-no.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Nope no new information as far as I can tell. But Ameyuri has a female name, I don't see a reason to leave the gender out but far worse has happened, slap some lipstick on a guy and they're fine with calling him a girl even with the lack of a bountiful chest area.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::True it does go both ways. Still, Ameyuri has a feminine name and based on the last discussion a year ago, the primary reason for not changing it was the unwritten one that brought this entire thing into people's mind (small stature, no breasts, feminine name) and the group was called the Seven Swords''man''.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion it doesn't look like a chick at all ... maybe a muscular breasts-less chick with male jaw. Likely a lesbian or some tranny --Elveonora (talk) 13:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :For whatever reason I read everything as if a voice in my head is speaking to me. It helps give me context when it is hard to see one. I have no idea why, but that comes off as terribly offensive when it plays in my head...--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah it does sound that way and a bit ignorant. Mangaka have creative license to draw their characters however they please and give them whatever gender they want. I didn't know for example, that Smellerbee from Avatar was a girl but after this revealation I began seeing feminine features in her face. I think it's possible that Ameyuri is female (the Swordsman thing is probably the general use of the term and not gender specific). So with all the problems it may cause, I think we should leave it as is until Kishimoto confirms.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I feel that is unnecessary dancing around the issue. We have reasons a stronger reason that the character is female (the name) than we do we do for male (Swordsman) when you take out the physical characteristics.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That's not logical as I can name myself Jane but physically I'm a guy.--Elveonora (talk) 14:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Jane would be odd to name a male. Having the suffix "yuri" is odd to name a male. It's possible yes, but it doesn't change the fact that its a female suffix.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Going with general naming confines in Japan (they're not very much into "metrosexual" naming), it would follow logic that Ameyuri is a girl. If the community decides it, I'm all for dubbing Ameyuri female.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I would happily label Ameyuri a female, then change it to male if proven wrong. I would do it while doing an Irish jig in a video after being pelted with banana peels if that will make someone feel better. But not having a gender is just...dumb imo.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Ameyuri looks like a girl imo. But I'm on to her being a girl. —IndxcvNovelist (talk | ) 16:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Looks like a guy to me.--Elveonora (talk) 16:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The following are ShounenSuki wisdom pieces I recall from last time this subject was discussed: the word in Japanese for what is translated as Swordsman is actually gender neutral. Calling them "Seven Ninja Swordspeople/Swordsperson of the Mist" would carry the same meaning. And on the name part, while it does have a feminine feel, so do other male characters' names. The only example I recall is Gaara's, but there were others when he said this. Omnibender - Talk - 01:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What if anime gives "her" masculine voice ? ; D--Elveonora (talk) 15:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Then she'll be a masculine sounding female o.O? --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha damn Kirigakure :P Ameyuri is the second one to look androgynous >:) TBH when I saw the manga image I thought she is a guy but when I saw anime's she must be a girl. Let's wait for the voice actor/actress O_o —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 17:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::The anime has zero bearing on this issue. It's Kishimoto who'll change Ameyuri's gender not the animators. I think it's been said one time too many that voice actors gender don't matter.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I know VA's gender doesn't matter ... Naruto's VA is a chick, but sounds very much like a guy. But if this person's VA will have deep voice like Yahiko, then I don't think we should treat that as a girl "_"--Elveonora (talk) 18:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) The way I see it animators known no more than we do. Ameyuri could still be female but they choose to treat him as male. If they're smart they won't even let him have a speaking role like in the manga. But if they do, then trivia it shall be.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) So, when did we decide to call Ameyuri a girl? Did I miss something? Diamonddeath (talk) 05:36, August 24, 2012 (UTC) firstly, this is a 2 month old discussion. secondly, read the rest of the page, the info we got on ameyuri all suggestes that it's a she. though there wasnt an official poll for it. (talk) 06:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Today's episode actually had the characters refer to Ameyuri Ringo as a guy. When the reanimated shinobi were using guerrilla tactics, Guy said "he" when he mentioned Ameyuri was running away. Diamonddeath (talk) 18:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Unless you speak Japanese instead of just reading the subtitles, we're gonna have to wait for one of the translators to get back on that one. I saw it too, but for all we know they were using gender neutral language and the subber put in he for ease of use. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Anime Ameyuri Ringo appears in the latest episode, but it is not mentioned in her infobox. I want to edit her page but I'm not allowed to. Could someone do it for me? :No, she does not appear in this episode. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, technically, she does. In the background, at least.--'NinjaSheik' 18:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) editconflictx2: Looks like an oversight Axel, once an admin gets here, they'll add it since Ameyuri's inforbox is protected.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but I'm new in this wiki and I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. --Axel Carrozzo (Talk Page) :I would appreciate it if you didn't copy my signature. -.- --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. It might have been overlooked had you not pointed it out.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC)